Densitas
by snobara
Summary: Dunia percintaan? Yah, sekarang masih belum saatnya untukku menyelami kotornya kehidupan para orang dewasa. R&R?


Aku tidak begitu menyukai kaum lelaki. Mereka semua hanyalah sampah yang harus segera dibuang—yang sayangnya tidak bisa kutentukan apakah mereka jenis sampah organik atau malah non organik.

Untuk sekadar memberitahu, aku sudah membuat stereotip bahwa 'tidak ada makhluk bernama laki-laki di dunia ini yang baik' sejak usiaku menginjak angka tujuh.

Mungkin semua ini berawal ketika ibuku meninggal. Sejak saat itu kakak laki-laki ku kabur dari rumah dan ayahku mulai sering bepergian ke berbagai belahan dunia demi pekerjaannya.

Lalu aku? Aku pun dititipkan pada salah satu kenalan ayahku dan bisa dibilang kalau hidupku jauh lebih baik saat ini dibanding saat bersama mereka sebelumnya.

"Kau pulang larut. Kencan romantis dengan kekasih, huh?"

Itu adalah sambutan hangat yang tidak mungkin kudapatkan di rumah asliku.

"Jangan bercanda."

Hari ini juga aku memasuki rumah yang telah lama kurindukan. Rumah dimana ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulanganku dan menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu.

Pria berambut perak berusia 27 tahun itu berdiri menyender di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Mata seperti ikan mati itu menatapku malas. "Aku mulai khawatir karena kau sering pulang lewat dari jam 7 akhir-akhir ini, Kagura. Itu kan, kau tahu apa yang akan aku katakan tentang kalian para remaja tanggung. Benar-benar membuat pusing saja kelakuan kalian dari hari ke hari."

Sementara aku menaruh sepatuku di atas rak di teras, pria itu terus mengajukan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang menjengkelkan. Dia terlalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Sejak awal Gin _-chan_ memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Gin _-chan_ , sebagai orang dewasa yang memiliki fisik dewasa dan pemikiran dewasa, kenapa kau tidak bersikap dewasa seperti orang dewasa lainnya, huh?"

"Hei! Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata 'dewasa'! Jadi menurutmu aku tidak seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya, begitu!?"

Aku meninggalkannya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajah.

Kalau kupikirkan lagi, mungkin alasanku mulai menganggap bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu buruk adalah berkat dia, Sakata Gintoki, guru sastra Jepang yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Ginpachi _-sensei_ ' di SMA Kabuki tempatku menimba ilmu.

Dia dipanggil seperti itu karena memakai kacamata, ngomong-ngomong.

Saat di rumah Gin _-chan_ menanggalkan kacamata dan semua kesan kalau dia adalah orang yang berpendidikan. 'Ginpachi _-sensei_ ' seakan hanya kepribadian gandanya yang akan hilang saat kacamata dilepas.

Sejak tinggal bersamanya aku mulai mengakui kebesaran kacamata. Aku benar-benar dibuat takjub.

Lalu meski terlihat malas dan seperti tidak peduli dengan apapun, aku tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau Gin _-chan_ adalah orang yang paling peka dengan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagian itulah yang paling kusukai dari dirinya.

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan _nabe_ di atas meja makan. Aroma masakannya benar-benar membuatku kembali merasakan lapar yang terus kutahan sejak masih berada di sekolah tadi.

"Tunggu, sekarang sudah akhir musim semi."

Dengan wajah yang datar, Gin _-chan_ menatapku acuh tak acuh, "Lalu?"

"..."

Daripada melanjutkan argumen atau bahkan menimpalinya, aku memilih untuk diam. Kutarik kursi di hadapanku, duduk di atasnya, lalu mengambil semangkuk penuh dari panci.

Dan saat aku menyuap tahu dengan sumpit, aku kembali menatap Gin _-chan_ dengan tatapan datar. "...rasanya aku seperti memakan musim panas dalam mulutku..."

"Baguslah. Karena kekurangan bahan aku hanya bisa membuat ini."

Aku menatap isi panci dengan seksama. Tahu, irisan lobak, tahu, tahu, irisan lobak.

" _Mizorenabe_ kah..." Gumamku kecewa.

" _Mizorenabe_ adalah yang terbaik." Timpal Gin _-chan_.

"Yah, aku lebih suka kalau ditambah sukonbu sebagai _topping_ nya." Gumamku lagi.

"Ini _nabe_ , bukan _pizza_." Timpal Gin _-chan_ lagi.

"Sukonbu adalah _dessert_ universal yang bisa di taruh di atas semua makanan."

"Hah?"

"Oh ya, wanita tua dari toko Otose menitip salam. Katanya _'Kapan kau akan menikah, keriting sialan? Cepatlah cari perempuan yang kaya agar kau bisa melunasi biaya sewamu'_ atau sesuatu seperti itu." Kataku sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah mentok tadi.

Gin _-chan_ mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

" _Cih_. Selalu saja mencampuri urusan orang lain. Umurku masih muda untuk menikah, tahu. Seharusnya nenek tua itu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana upacara pemakamannya nanti, bukannya masalah pribadiku."

Meski berkata dengan nada sarkas yang dibumbui sikap apatis, nyatanya aku bisa melihat secuil rasa malu yang ada di dirinya. Inikah yang disebut _tsundere_? Mau tapi malu?

Dan sebagai tambahan, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau di Gin _-chan_ secara diam-diam telah menjadikan seorang guru sejarah cantik nan seksi berambut pirang kusam sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Yah, detail dan lain-lain bisa ditanyakan kepada yang bersangkutan. Sejauh ini hanya informasi diatas yang kuketahui.

"Jangan bilang begitu, _ossan_." Sahutku setelah Gin _-chan_ selesai dengan omelan panjangnya yang tidak bermutu.

"Hoi! Jangan panggil aku _ossan_! Memangnya aku sudah setua Hasegawa _-san_ si pengangguran yang ditinggal istrinya itu, hah!?"

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan memang sudah tua..."

"Apa katamu, Kagura-chan? Kau mau nilaimu dikurangi, huh?"

"Bersikaplah dewasa seperti orang dewasa yang mampu bersikap dewasa lainnya, Gin-chan. Kau 'kan orang dewasa dengan fisik dewasa yang seharusnya bisa bersikap dew—"

"Iya iya! Berhenti berkata 'dewasa-dewasa' seperti itu terus! Aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makanku karenamu, _kuso gaki_."

Aku tertawa bahagia setelah mengetahui kalau semua yang kuucapkan telah memancing perempatan di pipinya. Bisa kukatakan kalau aku sudah puas meski hanya sebatas ini, meski hanya obrolan tidak bermakna yang terkadang hanya membuat kesal.

Dunia percintaan? Yah, sekarang masih belum saatnya untukku menyelami kotornya kehidupan para orang dewasa.

 **—** **Fin—**

 **Saya pendatang baru yang kebetulan memuja kapal GinKagu^^/  
Salam Kenal, readerstachi~**


End file.
